


【先杨】Body Say

by SteviaRebaudia



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviaRebaudia/pseuds/SteviaRebaudia
Summary: 措辞粗俗，地摊风味，疯狂欺负小羊。双方都是肉麻恋爱脑，慎入就对了。
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【先杨】Body Say

-  
略显硬质的皮毛顺滑蓬松，有力地缠绕在手腕上，是属于重种犬神的尾巴。

但耳畔汹涌的喘息显然来自人类而非野兽，杨威利见过一次先寇布的魂现，具有压迫性体格的浅色巨狼恐怕是沿袭自地球时代的某种基因，早已灭绝的自然血脉唯独在这个时代生存的"斑类"们身上还能窥见一瞥。但那种状态的先寇布绝不可能这样无声无息地潜进提督的卧室，比起门窗安全之类的问题，杨威利更怀疑自己的床会难以承受狼型恋人的体重。

"先寇布准将？"杨威利轻声唤道，单手安抚地在那条毛茸长尾上梳理："能请你稍微松开一点手臂吗？我不能呼吸了。"

"抱歉，阁下。"与灼热吐息一起喷洒于黑发男人颈根的是那位蔷薇骑士团第十三任队长的声音："但愿下官的深夜拜访对您来说算是一个惊喜。"

他尚且硬撑着轻快的腔调含笑打诨，禁锢着杨威利的两道有力臂腕略微松脱了一些，但短促而紧绷的呼吸与那条躁动的狼尾一样，昭示着男人正为什么事烦躁不已。杨威利没有特意出声询问，隔着被子顶在他大腿上的硬物早已无声宣布了这场夜袭的诱因，他安静地从先寇布怀里抽出一只手，按亮床头上的夜灯。

一对绒毛厚实的犬科竖耳支棱在先寇布的头顶，与尾巴上一样浅色的毛发被昏黄光线涂抹上温暖无害的色泽。根植于重种血脉中的天生优越感操纵着这位教养良好的前帝国贵族佯装冷静，而那种狂野又失控的行为，必须等到他争得了伴侣的同意之后才行。

"我听说狼的发情期是在地球历的一到三月。"杨威利用双手拢住恋人头顶那对可爱的耳朵，力道适中地捏揉，比起对待猛兽更像是在耐心哄慰一只幼犬："那么，你看起来需要帮助，狗狗（puppy）。"

先寇布在听那个挑衅的称呼后讶异地扬起一边眉梢，随即嘴角上扬咧出一个兴味盎然的笑。恋人的手指已经从他头顶滑落，温顺地挽在先寇布热汗满布的颈后。那毫无疑问代表着一个默许，而先寇布眼下正需要这个。

"情况特殊，我也许没办法那么温柔。"先寇布低声说着，双手克制着力道扯开杨威利睡乱的衣襟。他伏下身子衔咬黑发男人的喉颈，返祖化的锋利獠牙擦蹭着杨威利颤栗的喉结，最后落在那里的却是一个黏糊的吮吻："…所以你最好乖一点，猫咪。"

纯属废话。杨威利呼吸颤抖着腹诽，双手不由得揪紧男人身后黑色的背心，一边本能畏惧着肉食巨兽可怖的利齿，一边却又被雄狼宽大的掌心抚摸着放松了身体。重种身上浓烈的费洛蒙于杨威利而言本来就如同特效情药，以至于先寇布一潜入这间屋子他便有所感应地燥热着醒来。这狡诈的男人吻着他，狎昵的手掌熟稔揉蹭过提督敏感的颌底与下意识拱起的腹。杨威利控制不了这个，他的身体擅自越过口舌向先寇布坦诚倾诉，贴向男人掌心的胸肋是雌伏，细颤着绷紧的小腹是渴求，主动抬起方便对方手指挤进臀间的腰髋则是恋慕。而先寇布的手在他身后停顿摸索，最后从那儿捉出一条细长的黑色尾巴，用一个从根至尖的抚摸激得这可怜的猫咪浑身发抖。

这便是来自命运不公的捉弄。稚弱可爱的称呼对雄狼来说是笑侃，但用在身为轻种的黑色家猫身上，就是一针见血的诚实陈述。

“耳朵出来了，提督。”先寇布用鼻尖去蹭杨威利拱出黑色发顶的那对猫咪耳朵，小动物温软的三角阔耳向两侧耷成可怜的飞机翼，被狼的齿缘叼住时便瑟缩着轻颤。半兽化的做爱方式比平时还要让杨威利心生胆怵，人类的躯壳已经足够他意识到自己与伴侣之间腕力与体格的悬殊差异，而“斑类”的身份则意味着身为轻种的家猫将永远成为这头雄狼的所有物。

但先寇布喜欢这个。他的提督是猫，被外人所熟知的特征是跷脚坐在指挥台上的慵懒身姿或是怠惰犯困的眼神。但他拥有杨威利更为私密的那一面，譬如当他手指插入黑发男人口腔时绕上指节的粗糙猫舌，掌心紧贴胸腹向下狎揉时便能引诱猫咪从喉腔中震荡出惬意的呼噜，敏感至极的尾根更是为恋人保留的福利，先寇布的指尖在那儿恶劣地骚挠，他的猫咪立刻将尾巴绕上雄狼肌肉起伏的小臂，呼吸湿润地软了腰。

“…别玩了，华尔特。我还以为你很着急呢。”杨威利扭开头，让口中那两根色情搅弄的手指脱离口腔，他已经把它们舔得足够湿润了。适时改变的称呼知情识趣，猫咪在向他的情人示弱，而先寇布总是因此感到受用。

“我忍耐很久了，不差这一会儿。”先寇布故作轻松地在杨威利腮边落下一个响亮的吻，浑浊的呼吸下蛰伏着苦苦压抑的欲火，戳着杨威利大腿的灼热阴茎硬得像是石头：“…总不能让您受伤。”

做长官的无声失笑，想着即使是那些魂现确实是狗狗的犬神们恐怕也无法做到像他的骑士这样训练有素。杨威利张腿勾住先寇布健实的腰，抬起髋部方便男人把湿淋淋的手指嵌进他柔软的臀缝，双手则顺着隔着黑色的训练背心一路抚摸过雄狼夯实的胸肌与棱块分明的腹，隔着裤子把对方蓄势待发的性器握进手中。

“先给你一点儿奖励。”杨威利解开先寇布的裤子，把那根高耸的茎物释放出来缓缓抚摸。他只能趁着现在维持身为上位者的体面了，索性仗着情人的宠溺过足嘴瘾：“所以你最好动作快点，乖狗狗、呜…！”

报复来得很快，先寇布的手指毫无征兆地长驱直入，杨威利一口咬住雄狼结实的颈窝，从鼻腔里溢出一声颤抖绵长的喵呜。先寇布精于摆弄军械的手指粗粝修长，忍无可忍地挤开那些羞怯缠绞的嫩肉粗暴扩张，指根分剪开逼得猫咪尾根上方湿肿的窄穴颤颤咧出红肉，再不知怜惜地填塞进第三根手指。垂贴在床单上左右摆荡的狼尾愈发躁动难安，无意间反复扫蹭过黑发男人赤裸的脚踝。灼热缠绞在指节上的嫩肉咬得先寇布喉头泛腥，他恨不能用阴茎不顾一切地撕裂这只黑猫股间幼嫩的穴眼，眼下却只能耐着性子让猫咪为他打开身体，同时顶胯用性器蹭着杨威利的掌心获得些杯水车薪的快感。

“…手，握紧一点。”

杨威利听到男人在他耳边沉重嘶喘，反射性地遵循命令握紧了手中火热的茎器。他本想帮上一点忙，但屁股里捣送的手指已经让猫咪自顾不暇，只能把双手拢成临时的肉穴任人使用。先寇布劲悍的腰杆撞得杨威利手腕酸痛，掌心被那根溢出前液的粗壮肉刃涂满荤腥粘液，掌纹紧贴着狼茎上鼓胀虬结的血管蹭得发麻。那不应该是性器，而是凶器才对，无论欢爱过多少次杨威利也仍然无法相信自己狭窄的腹腔能容纳这样的可怖器官，但双手被粗鲁操弄着的力道已经唤醒他身体被贯穿的记忆，抽紧震颤的穴腔中涌出阵阵甜美的热流，甚至幻想起如今正承受着先寇布冲撞的不是他的手，而是自己腿间那个饥渴翕动着的入口。

黑色猫尾游离摆动，讨好勾住狼的小腿轻蹭，无声诉说着难以启齿的欲求。先寇布为那个酥痒的触感屏住呼吸，片刻后抽出埋在杨威利后穴中的手指，不轻不重地拍了一把猫咪的屁股。

杨威利发出一声舒适的黏软低咽，体内属于猫的本能令他喜爱这种触碰，泌出情液的后穴湿润更甚，淫水随着他翻身的动作滑下大腿，渗进皱褶纷乱的床单中。先寇布跪坐在原处，湿淋的手掌随意在自己腰上擦蹭一把，手指就势揪住黑色的布料把那件被汗水浸透的背心扯过头顶又甩到床下，纷乱刘海后充血的狼瞳映出他伴侣此刻的模样：杨威利已经自觉地分开双腿跪趴在他面前，温顺塌陷的腰身衔接着乖巧抬高的臀，乌亮柔顺的猫尾唯独根部被淫水浸染得毛发脏污，此刻正努力摆向一边，展示出底下被男人手指开发充分的濡湿嫩穴。

杨威利羞耻至极地把脸埋在手臂里，这已是他能做出的最直白邀请。竖在头顶乖觉抖动的宽阔猫耳捕捉到身后男人蓦然粗重而混乱的呼吸，于是他知道他们之间已经不再需要什么用于提升情趣的淫词浪语，纯粹的兽性冲动即将主宰这个夜晚剩余的所有时间。

先寇布的十指掐进杨威利柔软的臀丘，把那两瓣蜜色的屁股分得更开。后穴被粗硬的龟头吻上时猫咪不自觉地僵硬了尾巴，却强压住逃跑的冲动极力抬腰迎向男人火热的性器顶端。先寇布当然没有浪费这份赧然的主动，雄狼迫不及待地把粗壮肉冠挤进那个窄小肉洞里，近乎凶狠地一撞到底。

“呜——！”

杨威利黑色的猫尾瞬间炸成一根蓬松的掸子，喉咙里挤出一串湿哑的哀鸣，比起叫床听着更像是被撞得支离破碎的猫叫。先寇布笑了一声，单手攫住那根尾巴的根部圈握着一把捋到尖端，杨威利便的下半身便陡然被这娴熟的挑逗抽了骨头，脱力的腰往床上跌到半路又被先寇布单手揽住小腹强迫性地拎回原处。“华尔特、呜…尾、尾巴不行…！”杨威利崩溃抓挠着身下的床单意图逃跑，腰肢却被雄狼的双手禁锢着钉死在粗长的阴茎上，先寇布把那条颤栗的尾巴叼在嘴里，吐出一声咬字模糊的哂笑。

“是你自己把尾巴交给我的，亲爱的。”唾液浸润口中软茸的细毛，暴露出裹在温热皮肤下尾巴软骨的轮廓。先寇布恶劣地用獠牙厮磨着它，满意地看着伴侣覆满薄汗的窄腰突然受不了地一阵激颤，吞含着狼茎的嫩肉顿时紧绞到令人头皮发麻：“…它告诉我，你简直爱死这个了。”

深埋黑发男人嫩穴深处的巨兽终于开始恣意暴动，硬热茎身撑开肠道擦熨着痉挛的腔肉，把蜜液泛滥的搅得内里一团混乱不堪。先寇布有力的手指捏住杨威利的尾根狠狠掐揉，尖锐的电流霎时从尾椎窜上击穿猫咪的大脑，甚至连同泪腺一并烧坏了。这便是杨威利讨厌露出尾巴的原因，这匹掌握着他全部弱点的恶狼可以轻易逼得他理智溃塌，一边咪呜哭叫着一边不知餍足地晃腰。

发情期的狼兽正从胸腔中涌出不似人类的沉重嘶鸣，熯天炽地的情欲将男人的眼白都染上隐约血色。先寇布吐出唇间瘫软了的猫尾，将它绕上小臂拽在掌间，俯下身去堵杨威利失控溢出涎液与哭喘的嘴。那是今夜空前缠绵的湿吻，但雄狼粗硬的龟头却愈发蛮横重重顶碾深处脆弱的腺体，热烫孽根似欲彻底撑开擀平腔壁上淫媚褶肉，捅弄到颤挛的肉穴无法合拢，只能任凭撑满穴腔的肉刃大开大合地抽交拔送。

杨威利再也无法忍住喉腔里那些短促又黏腻的猫叫，焦点涣散的黑色瞳仁恍惚着上扬，湿红眼眶里随着肚子里那根阴茎狠厉的奸干涌出泪水，大腿内侧被后穴滑落的淫液打湿，腿间狼藉的床单上喷淋过两遭被操射时滴落的精水。随后趴垂的猫耳被身后的雄狼强行叼衔，丰富又敏感的神经与血管也遭到唇齿厮磨。顶在被褥上发痒的乳尖紧接着陷落进先寇布指间，柔嫩的肉粒轻易被男人指腹上糙硬的厚茧欺凌红肿，连同乳晕一块儿被扯榨着掐离胸脯。

他一身清白骨肉被烧灼的快感四处烙满情人的名讳，索性就任自己被拖进欲望的熔岩中重铸一副敏感而淫荡的躯壳，连身体深处亦被打造成与那根粗长肉茎严丝合缝的形状，成为他骁勇善战的伴侣终生专用的鞘。

发情期的重种持久力强得可怕，杨威利只感觉濒临破裂的肿穴被厮磨麻木，整个人早已跪不住，全身瘫陷进床垫中唯有腰髋仍被先寇布揽在腹下激烈地承欢。直到落地窗帘外透入熹微的晨光提示时间变化，贪婪的狼终于肯在伴侣后庭中泥泞湿软的最深处成结，用精液确凿无疑地把这个属于他的容器彻底灌满。

垂在男人身后的狼尾高高扬起，舒畅地摆动几下后消失无踪。先寇布单手将额前汗湿的发丝捋上发顶，那儿同样空荡荡的，支楞的竖耳已经从他的头上消失了。

“…还好吗？”先寇布附身关切地吻向杨威利的后颈，已经恢复理智的动作带着充满爱意的温柔。他小心地抽出自己，指尖摸索向情人涌出精液的穴口意图清理。但半昏睡着的家猫显然已经被这大半夜的疯狂媾和给操怕了，杨威利从鼻腔里挤出一声颤抖的低呜，猛然扯过身边的被子盖住头，原本人形的轮廓缓慢塌陷下去。变成小小的一团。

先寇布无奈地掀开被子，果不其然看到一只蜷缩在被底睡着的黑猫。魂现的形态对于斑类来说就如展示裸体般脆弱，杨威利是铁了心要拒绝下一场性爱，甚至不惜保持着这样毫无防备的状态睡着。

“…您不能再多信任一点我的意志力吗？”先寇布失笑起来，抱起那团温软的黑色毛茸茸搂在胸口，在床上寻找到一块尚还干燥的被单躺下，陪他的猫咪一块儿小憩。

一整晚的折腾也让狼陷入困倦。先寇布半阖双眼，总觉得他似乎因为杨威利突然变化形态而忘记了一件重要的事。但困意已经令眼皮变得沉重，无论有什么事，都可以等到睡醒之后再解决。

（end之后的p.s. 轻种具有可以孕育的能力，而先寇布还没有来得及给被他内射的羊猫猫做清理。）


End file.
